1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an acoustically tuned spent cartridge casing catcher for a firearm.
2. Background Art
Cartridge casing catchers are mounted adjacent the ejection port of a firearm to catch the spent cartridge casings as the casings are ejected after a round is fired. The spent cartridge casings are generally collected for reloading and to prevent casings from being underfoot which can cause a shooter or observer unstable shooting or movement. The spent cartridge casings may also be collected by a cartridge casing catcher (and container) to reduce the evidence left at the shooting site and to reduce the noise generated during the shooting by eliminating the noise generated when the casings impact the surface (i.e., floor, roof, etc.) where the shooter (i.e., firearm user) is positioned. An example of a conventional spent shell container is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,333 to Kratzer (Kratzer '333).
Conventional spent cartridge casing catchers such as shown in the Kratzer '333 patent can have a deficiency in that spent cartridges are ejected with a significant force and tend to bounce inside the collection chamber and in some instances, the spent cartridge can bounce back into the firearm ejection port causing the firearm to jam. Such a jam is highly undesirable when the firearm user is involved in a critical mission situation. In any event, clearing jammed firearms is typically a time consuming, annoying, and potentially hazardous task.
Conventional spent cartridge casing catchers such as shown in the Kratzer '333 patent also have a deficiency in that such spent cartridge casing catchers are only effective when the firearm is operated in a normal (typical) design position (i.e., with the weapon trigger grip in a substantially vertical position, and the weapon ejection port in a substantially horizontal position). That is, such conventional approaches only catch and hold spent cartridge casings when gravitational forces cause the spent cartridge casings to drop or move to a location in the catcher that is generally away from the firearm ejection port. As such, when the user operates the firearm in an orientation that is not the orientation for which the spent cartridge casing catcher was designed (typically a normal firearm operation position), the spent cartridge casings are typically not properly captured and held and can readily cause the firearm to jam in many orientations of the firearm.
However, the firearm user can not always fire the weapon from a position from which the conventional spent cartridge casing catcher was designed to operate, and firearm jams can result. For example, when the shooter desires to obtain a clear shot at a target, to avoid detection, operate the firearm at an oblique angle to provide clearance for a gas mask, operate the firearm “out of position,” fire the weapon “around the clock” (i.e., through a full circle of rotation, including when the weapon is upside down, for instance when firing during a rolling maneuver), etc.
Conventional spent cartridge casing catchers such as shown in the Kratzer '333 patent may have additional deficiencies in that the spent cartridges tend to rattle in the catcher collection chamber and thus cause additional undesirable noise.
The muzzle report of blow back operated and closed breech firearms may be reduced by the installation of a so-called “silencer” (more properly called a suppressor) on the muzzle, integral with the barrel of the firearm, or both on the muzzle and integral with the barrel. Examples of some conventional firearms suppressors are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,356 to Richardson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,018,720 to Maxim, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,229,675 to Thompson. However, significant noise and flash (i.e., blast) are generated and expelled at the breech of the firearm, especially for open-bolt (or blowback) firearms, and from a closed breech weapon, especially from a so-called gas impingement operating firearm such as AR15 and M16 assault rifles to an extent which can be unacceptable for clandestine operations.
For example, well suppressed weapons such as the Heckler & Koch Model HK MP5SD, while having very low muzzle report, still produce noise and flash from the ejection port which presents a blast that may be significant and unacceptable in some situations. Suppressed gas impingement operating firearms such as suppressed AR15 and M16 assault rifles still produce noise and flash from the ejection port also. Open bolt weapons such as the Ingram MAC-10 and Uzi Submachine Gun, even when equipped with a muzzle mounted noise suppressor, still can produce noise (as well as flash) from the breech that is at a level such that the user advisably wears ear protection to reduce the likelihood of hearing loss. Conventional casing catchers such as shown in the Kratzer '333 patent and especially bag type spent cartridge catchers may provide some flash reduction but provide very little reduction of the noise emitted at the firearm port.
Further, the firearm operating mechanism (e.g., bolt actuation), especially in the case of semi-automatic and full-automatic firearms, generates noise that can compromise the location of the firearm user. Such firearm mechanism generated noise is typically not attenuated to any significant level by conventional spent cartridge casing catchers such as shown in the Kratzer '333 patent. Such firearm operating mechanism noise is typically not reduced by conventional muzzle mounted firearms suppressors.
Thus, there exists a need and an opportunity for an improved spent cartridge casing catcher. Such an improved spent cartridge casing catcher may overcome deficiencies of conventional approaches.